Izzy Volturi
by BellaCullen93
Summary: Edward left bella, and she goes and joins the volturi and becomes their princess. When the Cullens come to visit, what happens, will she forgive Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Izzy Volturi

_flashback:_

"You don't want me?"

"No"

_end flashback_

I sat in my room in the Volturi castle, thinking. I was bitten my Victoria not long after he left. After three days I hopped on a plane to Volterra, Italy. I was waiting for Dad to call me down to meet our guests. I guess i should explain. I am so powerful, that Aro adopted me into the family. I am now next in line for the throne.

He hasn't told me who is visiting just that it is an old friend. I really hope that it isn't the Cullens. I absolutlly hate them now. They left when i needed them most.

You see, when they left, Victoria was looking for revenge for killing James, her mate. Her logic was Mate for a Mate. She was after me for E-Edward killing her. It still hurts to think about him.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard Dad say, "And now I want you to meet my daughter, Isabella Volturi, also known as Izzy Volturi." That was my que.

"Dad," I said as i walked into the throne room. I didn't bother to look at the guest through my drawn hood. I took my place at the throne next to him. I took that as my chance to look at the guests and gasped. "Daaaad, you didn't say who it was. You could have at least warned me! Jane!! I yelled through my mind. "I need you, it's the Cullens. Dad didn't tell me who it was!"

"Coming," she yelled.

In came Jane and Demitri, my fiance. Facing the Cullens i said, "This is Demitri, my fiance."

Edward took one look at my face and said, "Bella?!"

"It is Izzy or Princess to you, only friends and family can call me Bella." Edward got a hurt look on his face. "But don't you love me more than THAT?"

I got up off my throne and into his face, "Don't you dare say anything about my fiance, I love him more than I could ever love anyone." With that I grabbed Demitri's hand and with Jane behind us I fled the room.

You know what to do! Review!

Also looking for a Beta


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**E pov**

The family had been moping around the house for the last one hundred years. Finally, Carlisle decided it was time to take a trip. To Volterra, Italy, home to the royal vampires. It was amazing when I look back, how much good Bella did to the family. Emmett never jokes, Rosalie never checks in the mirror; Alice doesn't shop unless she has to. Carlisle is always at work, and Esme, she never cleans or redecorates anymore.

The ride to Italy was boring, none of us talked. When we got in the thoughts in the castle were SO hostile. I couldn't even think of anything we had done to offend them. "Carlisle, the thoughts I am getting are very violent. Did we do something?"

"Not that I can think of, son. Can you tell what they are mad about at all?" I shook my head. "Well, I guess we will just have to go ask Aro." We walked into the throne room, and instantly, you could feel the tension. WOW. I also noticed that no matter what, I couldn't read any thoughts at all in the throne room. The first thing Aro said was that he wanted to introduce us to his new daughter. I didn't have to read my family's thoughts to know what they were thinking. WHAT!?? When did Aro get a daughter?

He snapped us out of our thoughts announcing that Isabella or Izzy Volturi could come in. In walked a girl with her hood up. She walked straight up to the fourth throne that I hadn't noticed and sat. When she looked up at us, she started shouting. "Daaaaad, why didn't you tell me it was the Cullens? You could have at least warned me!!!"

WHAT!! Did we do something to upset her? Suddenly I heard Jane yell coming. Did she somehow mentally communicate with Jane? Jane and Demitri came in as Izzy pulled down her hood. In her place stood Bella!!

"BELLA!!" we all shouted. As Demitri came up she took his hand. It took all I had to stop from growling. That however didn't stop my jealously. When she introduced him as her fiancé, I couldn't stop my growl.

"You chose THAT over me??!!" She got up off her throne in an instant and was in my face. She told me not to say anything about her fiancé because she loved him more than me. With that she ran out of the room.

**Sorry about the delay. I know the wording doesn't match the last chapter, but it is as close as I remember. You know what to do.**


End file.
